The present application relates to electric connectors. It finds particular application in conjunction with lighting systems and will be described with a particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the following also relates to electrical systems and the like.
Insulation displacement connectors (IDC) are used to interconnect conductors which have a wire surrounded by an outer insulating layer. These devices typically include a central body or housing having one or more channels for receiving the conductors, and a metallic contact element such as U-element which provides the electrical connection between the conductors. As the U-element contacts the insulated conductor, the inner walls of the U-element penetrate the outer insulating layer and make contact with the metal wire.
Typically, to connect multi-conductor parallel cables by using commercially available IDC splice connectors the wires are cut and separated. Corresponding cut and separated wires from the two cables are inserted into the connector. The connection is terminated separately for each pair of corresponding wires. Thus, this process must be completed for each set of wires to be connected using a different connector each time.
Other known connectors require a similar process but can connect multiple wires together through an intermediate connecting part so the whole connection requires three separate assemblies, e.g., for three sets of wires.
Such termination procedures are complex and labor intensive. In addition, the miniature lighting products use miniature IDC connectors. When the connectors mentioned above scaled down, they often become fragile and break easily.